


Feeling Again

by funhousefreak



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Romance, brief mentions of homophobia, but especially after dial m for jasper, david learns the truth, mentions of child death, takes place after season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhousefreak/pseuds/funhousefreak
Summary: David follows Max one night to Spooky Island and learns a horrible truth.





	Feeling Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I took a break before starting the sequel to Bound to write this one-shot! I've had this in my brain for months and I finally wrote it haha! I actually combined multiple ideas into this to make one story. I'm pretty happy with how it came out! So i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, the tags say Jaspvid but that is strictly in the past, before Jasper died. Jasper is not over his feelings, but David has grown up and moved on. There is no present relationship with them.

“Max—”

“What the fuck did you want me to say, huh?” Max sounded angry—or, well, angrier than usual. David wondered what on earth had made him this upset. He hadn’t sounded like this since that night months ago at the campfire, the only time David had allowed himself to curse all summer.

“I couldn’t tell him the truth!” Max continued, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. “You didn’t see him crying! He was a fucking mess _without_ knowing what happened!”

There was a beat of silence as Max waited for his companion to respond. There was a palpable tension in the air; David could feel it all the way from his hiding spot in the bushes.

“I’m glad I didn’t see him like that,” the other person finally mumbled.

David’s muscles tensed slightly. That voice, it sounded familiar. But it wasn’t any of his campers’. Who was that? Why were they on Spooky Island? And why was Max arguing with them?

David hadn’t seen another boat pulled up to shore. When Max had snuck off, he’d gone by himself and taken one boat. That was the one marooned on the beach right now, besides the one David had used to follow Max. He still felt guilty about stealing a boat and following Max. He kept trying to justify it to himself by saying he borrowed the boat and that he was looking out for Max’s safety. Both of those claims were true, but David still couldn’t shake the guilt off.

Max sighed, clearly annoyed. “Yeah, it’d have been easier for all of us if Campbell hadn’t sent you guys on that mission.”

David heard a rustling, like someone had just changed positions. He suspected it was the other person, as he could see Max and he was standing still.

“Ugh, Campbell. That _bastard_! Might as well have lit that dynamite stick himself!”

David was hit so hard with the flashback that it almost knocked the wind out of him. He was a kid again, standing in Campbell’s office in his summer home. He was searching for a file folder, a folder full of ideas that might save Camp Campbell. He was making conversation with someone, a friend. He turned around to face this friend as they angrily spat:

“I fell down a cliff and was attacked by bears!”

David fell backwards as he snapped out of the scene. That voice…it was Jasper’s. He hadn’t heard that voice in 14 years. And it sounded exactly the same as it had when they were 10. Even in his shock, David recognized how odd that was. He was an adult now; his voice shouldn’t sound the same as before puberty. And why on Earth is he here, on Spooky Island, talking to Max?

“What, you blame him for what happened to you?” Max asked dryly, crossing his arms over his chest.

David’s stomach dropped. He felt like he’d been hit by a freight train. Campbell…hurt Jasper? No, that couldn’t be right. He wasn’t a good person, but he wasn’t a killer! Where had Max heard that? Was he spreading rumors to screw Campbell over again?

“Yeah! If he hadn’t sent us on that dumb mission, I never would have gone in there! If only I could get over to the mainland, I would give him a piece of my mind!”

Why was Jasper saying these things? Why did he still sound 10? Why couldn’t David see him around the bush? If he had grown up, he should be visible to him. What was going on?

“I don’t know if that’s possible, but I could lure him out here,” Max suggested. “He likes me, for some ungodly reason.”

“What’s the point?” Jasper sighed. “He’s soulless. He wouldn’t even care.”

David dug his fingernails into his arm. He wanted to stand up, to see Jasper, to talk to him. But he didn’t want Max finding out he had followed him. He already thought the counselor babied him too much.

“The world’s unfair and all that shit, blah blah,” Max groaned. “But you deserve justice. You know you do. I know it. David would agree if he knew the truth!”

Before he even thought about his actions, David stood up from his hiding spot. He was going to know the truth, whatever that was. Max couldn’t keep him from whatever this was any longer.

Max saw him move first, and he swiveled around as the counselor appeared. “Oh, goddamn it!” he yelled as he smacked his palm to his forehead.

David hardly heard him as his eyes locked on his childhood friend. His brain shut down immediately. It couldn’t process all the information flooding in. Jasper was still a kid. He was about the same height as Max, his favorite purple shirt on with a yellow sweater atop it. The only thing missing was his beloved L.A. Gear Light-up Shoes. But, no, that’s right—Jasper burned them before they went to the island that day. He looked exactly the same as the last time he saw him, outside the cave. When he decided they weren’t friends anymore.

“Jasper?” he whispered, awestruck. Jasper stared back at him, looking just as surprised as his old friend.

“D-Davey,” he stumbled. He ran his eyes up and down the adult’s figure, taking in what he looked like now.  

“Wh-what are you doing here?” David asked hesitantly. His eyes locked with Jasper’s.

Jasper’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. His eyes darted over to Max, who was still standing behind David. David saw the movement and turned around to look at his camper.

“What’s going on, Max?” he said, voice firm and confident for the first time all night.

Max’s head was lowered. He refused to meet David’s eyes. David knew those were the telltale signs of guilt in Max. He rarely felt guilty, but when he did, he didn’t hide it.

“No more lies,” David continued. “I need answers, now.”

“Don’t be mad at him, Davey.” David whipped around. Jasper was fiddling with his hands awkwardly, looking equally as guilty as Max. “It’s not his fault. He was just trying to help.”

“He knows lying is never the answer,” David said, shooting Max a disapproving look from the corner of his eye. Max’s shoulders hunched.

“He didn’t know that Campbell had fed you lies! I…didn’t know that until just a few minutes ago.”

“What…what are you talking about?” David asked shakily.

“Please, Davey. Don’t make me say it.”

“What’s going on, Jasper?”

“Isn’t it obvious?!”

“His parents never picked him up,” Max piped up. David turned himself so that he was partially facing his camper. His head was still down, and it was clear his fists were clenched in his jacket pocket. “Campbell just told you that to hide the truth.”

“What truth, though?” David asked, voice softening. He felt bad for being harsh with Max. He knew Jasper was right—he had just been trying to help.

“I’m…I’m dead, Davey.”

Max winced at the word “dead.” He lowered his head again and faced away from David. He couldn’t watch this. He couldn’t see the man fall apart.

David looked back at Jasper. All the color drained from his face instantly as he fell to his knees. He stomach was so tight he swore he was going to puke. His heart raced faster than ever before. He gasped desperately for air, panic squeezing his throat tight. Tears dotted the corners of his eyes. His head pounded, so he grabbed it in his hands. Jasper shut his eyes tightly.

“Davey, I’m so sorry. I…I thought you knew.”

David gripped his hair tightly, trying to ground himself however he could. This wasn’t real. This was just another nightmare. He’d had plenty of them before, his guilt over Jasper manifesting in horrible dreams. He’d wake up in a cold sweat soon enough. Soon enough….

“I always wanted to tell you how sorry I was, for how I acted. For how bad of a friend I was. But, I could never reach you.”

David’s breathing got more and more desperate. Please, please wake up. Please wake up from this hellscape. Please let him just be back in his hard camp bed. He’d take a day of guilt and depression over another minute of this.

“And then…Max found out the truth. And then I really didn’t know how to talk to you. I always thought you knew, but…Campbell just lied to you.”

That was the last nail in the coffin. David screamed, his arms falling to the ground to support him. They were the only thing keeping him from falling face-first into the dirt. Tears poured down his face, dampening the ground below him. He screamed again, a noise coming all the way from his gut. It was ear piercing and heart shattering and made one’s blood run cold. Max covered his ears, trying to block the noise out as best he could.

Jasper lost all control, hearing his best friend scream like that. He fell to the ground, too. Tears cascaded down his cheeks—he didn’t know how that worked; he was a ghost, tears shouldn’t be possible.

“I’m sorry, Davey,” he gasped, crawling on his hands and knees toward his friend. David planted his head on the ground as his body was racked with horrific sobs. “I’m so sorry. I-I should’ve done better. I shouldn’t have been so bitter and so stupid.”

Without thinking, he raised his arms to wrap them around David’s back. All rational thought had left him, torn away by the cries of his best friend. He needed to comfort him, somehow. He had to do something to make him feel better, no matter how little of a difference he could make. His heart hurt to hear and see Davey like this. But, to his utmost surprise, his arms didn’t faze through his friend. They rested on his back, solid and real just like anything else on the island. Jasper didn’t even stop to think about what was happening. He laid his head on David’s upper back, letting his tears fall as he held the adult. The water droplets left wet spots on his green counselor shirt, just like living people’s tears.

David wrapped his long, spindly arms around Jasper’s tiny back, pulling him closer. His arms didn’t faze through his body. Jasper was overwhelmed by the sensation of touch. He hadn’t felt anything for 14 years. The last thing he had touched was that darned stick of dynamite.

Jasper could feel David’s tears splat on his leg. The physical sensations were too overwhelming—wet, warm, soft, hard, it was all too much. His tears turned to sobs as he crumbled under the weight of these new feelings. He cried from guilt over hurting David all those years ago, for being so blind and choosing revenge over his best friend; he cried from seeing him again, after so, so long; he cried from David crying; he cried from happiness over David returning and getting to feel him again—for getting to feel a _nything_ again; he cried from the overwhelming feeling of life.

“I missed you so much, Davey,” he whispered into his old friend’s shirt, a smile on his face. David didn’t say anything—he just continued sobbing.

“I’m so sorry, Davey, I’m so sorry. I was so stupid that day. You are my best friend and nothing is worth more than you.”

“J-J-Jasper,” David stuttered, trying to break through his sobs. “You-you’re g-gone.”

Jasper tightened his grip around David’s torso. “I know,” he whispered. “I know.”

They stopped talking after that. Jasper continued to hold him as he sobbed, while waiting for his own ghostly tears to stop. David grabbed onto Jasper’s yellow sweater and held on as if it was the only thing keeping him on the ground. It took a while, but eventually the sobs turned into sniffles and then hiccups. As he began calming down, Jasper remembered that Max had been there. He lifted his head and looked around, but the kid was nowhere to be seen. He’d have to ask David to check in on him.

Once David had gone silent, the duo didn’t move from their positions. Now they were just enjoying this feeling again. They hadn’t hugged in so many years, or even felt the other’s hand on their skin. Jasper could have held him all night, but he then remembered Max had run off. David was an adult now; he was in charge of children. He needed to make sure Max was okay. Not to mention this would probably look pretty weird if someone saw this without context.

Jasper let go of him and sat on his knees in front of his old friend. David reluctantly released his grip and sat back as well. The two looked at each other, faces flushed and eyes red and tired. Jasper saw that David’s eyes were getting damp again, so he reached up and wiped away the budding tears.

“I’m okay, Davey. I’m not in pain.”

“But…Jasper, you’re dead.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Jasper joked sarcastically. He gave David a smile. David chuckled, but it came out more like a cough.

“I’ve been a ghost for a long time now. It’s just…my existence. I’m used to it.”

“Don’t you want…I don’t know, peace? Eternal rest or something?”

Jasper laughed quietly. “This is peace, I guess? Just resting quietly on this mostly-abandoned island. And I couldn’t, like, pass on or anything.”

“Why not?”

“Because…I hadn’t resolved everything with you.”

David’s face fell in realization. “Ah.”

“Yeah….”

“So, are you, free now?”

“Well, I’m not evaporating or anything so…I guess not?”

“Huh.”

“Davey, I missed you so much. But you should probably go find Max.”

David’s eyes widened in horror as he remembered why he’d come here in the first place. He whipped his head around frantically, looking for his camper.

“Oh, jeez. I need to go.”

“Good idea,” Jasper chuckled.

David stood up and was about to run back to the beach, but he stopped himself. He turned around and looked back at his old ghost friend. Jasper just sat there, staring at him.

“I’ll come back, okay?”

Jasper flashed a brief smile. “Okay.”

David smiled back, then ran back where he had landed his boat. Jasper watched him leave until he was out of sight. He then looked down at his hands, pondering all that had just happened. Why hadn’t David fallen through him? Why had he become physical again? Could he touch other things now? Could other people touch him? Was he getting closer to moving on or becoming real again?

He could think about all that in the infinite hours and days he had alone. But for now, he’d just wait excitedly to see Davey again.

 

 

                                                                        ~(*)~

David awoke at dawn to an intense throbbing in his temples. The early morning light was too sensitive for his eyes, so he pulled the covers up over his head. He tried to turn away from the windows, but even that small movement sent shooting stabs of pain to his head. He groaned quietly to himself. He needed at least 4 more hours of sleep. And some Excedrin.

“Come on, David, time to get dressed.” David couldn’t see, but he heard Gwen stomp towards his bed, boots already on for the day.

“Can I stay here a bit longer?” he whimpered miserably. “I’m got an awful headache.”

The pitiful child approach worked, and Gwen just sighed heavily as she left the cabin. David let his muscles relax once more and tried to go back to sleep. His brain was just slightly too awake now, though, and his mind began to flood with memories of the previous night. Following Max to Spooky Island, overhearing his conversation, seeing Jasper, learning what really happened, learning that the last 14 years had been partially a lie—

But then he thought about the good things. About finally getting closure as to what had happened to Jasper after they parted ways, about hugging his old friend again, about joking and laughing just as they had done, about Max getting back safely, about getting to have some more time with his best friend.

He resolved to go see Jasper again tonight, after everyone had gone to bed. That thought was enough to lull him back into sleep.

He woke up several hours later to a knocking at his door. Still half-asleep, he drowsily called, “Come in.”

The door creaked open slowly and closed similarly. David presumed it was just Gwen, coming to grab something she forgot. Instead, quiet footsteps entered the room further, but not all the way to David’s bed.

“David?”

The voice was quiet, tentative. Even in his drowsy state, David still caught his name, so he turned over and sat up slightly. It was Max. He looked so much smaller than usual. He had always been short, but his personality and loud voice always made up for that. Not this morning, though. His hands fidgeted in his hoodie pocket restlessly. He kept his gaze pointed at the floor, almost like he was nervous to look at David. David knew that past the tough outer shell and big mouth, Max was still a kid. But he had never appeared nervous to him before, or in front of any adult, really.

“Max? What’s up?” David asked, concerned. He threw the covers off himself and sat on the edge of his bed.

“I just wanted to say that…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

David flashed him a sad, but sympathetic, smile. “It’s okay, Max. I know you were just trying to help.”

“We never thought Campbell just…lied to you about that. We thought you were upset because he was dead.”

“I just thought I was a terrible friend. Which I was. But, you did help me, Max. You led me back to him. And for that, I’m forever grateful.”

Max finally looked up at him, a small grin on his face. David returned it.

“Yeah, alright. Just never follow me again, you fucking creep.” Max’s voice was closer to its normal volume, and his fake anger sounded akin to his normal, actual anger. David’s smile widened as the tension dissipated.

“Ok, Max.”

“Good. And hurry up and feel better. Gwen sucks at coming up with activities.” And with that said, Max left the cabin.

David’s smile stuck even after his camper had left. He looked at his feet, considering Max’s parting words. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and cry, to row over to Spooky Island and talk non-stop to Jasper, to chug painkillers. But that’s not what his kids needed from him right now. So he stood up, stretched his back, and started to get dressed.

 

                                                                        ~(*)~

 

The night air was cool and crisp on Lake Lilac. David hadn’t really paid attention to it last night, too focused on figuring out what Max was up to. Now the cool breeze soothed his persistent headache and brought a smile to his face. He was going to go see Jasper. He was going to talk to him, to hug him, just like they had when they were kids.

David parked his boat in the same place as last night. He retraced his steps, even going as far as to crouching in the same bush he’d spied on Max from. He stepped out into the clearing where he’d first seen Jasper last night. He looked around, hoping he would be in the same area. When he wasn’t anywhere visible, David began peeking behind bushes and trees. He wasn’t sure where ghosts hung out. Do they usually stick in one spot? Do they roam around? Might Jasper have a favorite spot he was hanging out in somewhere else on the island? Perhaps he was in the mansion—sure seems nicer than being outdoors every day.

“Um,” David started, unsure if Jasper could even hear him. “Jasper?”

"Someone say my name?” Suddenly, Jasper manifested several feet in front of him. David jumped a little, surprised by his entrance.

"Ah! Uh, yeah,” he fumbled, cheeks growing red.

“Davey!” Jasper cried out in joy. The ghost ran over to the counselor and hugged him tightly. He was too short to properly hug him, so he had to settle for wrapping his arms around his friend’s spindly legs. David smiled and bent over, attempting to wrap his long adult arms around the shorter boy. “I didn’t think you’d come so soon!”

“Well, I couldn’t really stop thinking about you and…oh jeez, that sounds weird, jeez, um—“

Jasper laughed at his stuttering. He released his friend’s legs and stepped back so he could see his face.

“I know what you mean. I’ve been thinking about you, too,” he said, trying to reassure him.

“Ah, okay. Um, do you wanna go and…sit somewhere? And talk?”

Jasper laughed again, amused by his friend’s awkwardness. “Yeah, let’s go sit.”

He grabbed David’s hand and pulled him down the trail, away from where David had parked his boat. He didn’t let go throughout the walk, though it was obvious David was following him. David couldn’t help but notice how strange it was to hold a ghost’s hand. There was no warmth radiating off Jasper’s palm. His hand didn’t get warmer as they walked. It was like he was just holding a hand-shaped object—no energy or vitality to it. Though it was odd, David couldn’t shake the familiarity of it. The shape of Jasper’s hand was like the physical manifestation of a memory. It felt so natural to hold his hand, even though David’s didn’t fit the same way it used to.

The walk wasn’t too long, just under 10 minutes. When Jasper stopped, they had entered a clearing on a hill overlooking the lake. They were still facing Camp Campbell, confirming once more they hadn’t drifted too far from where David had entered. The moon was almost directly above them now, and it shone brightly above their heads. It was a slim crescent, slowly disappearing into a new moon. David wondered if Jasper was affected by the moon cycles. Wait, was it ghosts or werewolves? Maybe vampires?

Jasper took a seat in the middle, and David followed suit. They didn’t let go of each other as they sat in the grass, the wind making it tickle their legs. For a moment, the duo sat in silence, just enjoying the beauty of the night. Quietly, Jasper broke the air.

“This is my favorite spot on the island. I can see everything from up here.”

David turned towards his friend. “Do you watch what happens over at camp?”

Jasper smiled, staring out towards said location. “Yeah, all the time. It’s fun to watch all your shenanigans. I’m not always a fan when they come over here, but being an observer is nice.”

“When do they ever come here?” David asked, perplexed.

“It’s mostly Max and his two friends. They come out here all the time, looking for ways to stir up trouble. Or just get some peace and quiet. One time the whole camp came over though! It was gross, everyone was awfully sick.”

“Ah, that. So, um, you were the ghost Space Kid talked about then?”

“Space Kid? Is that his name? Makes sense I guess but jeez. Parents these days are whack!”

David laughed and shook his head. “That’s not his actual name. But it’s easier to call him that than to have 2 Neils.”

Jasper nodded pensively, seeming distant. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

The pair fell back into silence. David looked out across the water, back at Camp Campbell. He thought of everyone sleeping peacefully there and it brought a smile to his face. Jasper stared intensely at nothing, clearly wrapped up in thought. David wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but he didn’t know if that was crossing a line. He wasn’t sure where their relationship stood now. Being separated for 14 years and dying complicates things.

“Davey…” Jasper started. He paused for a moment, searching for the right way to continue. “What…how did Campbell explain my…disappearance?”

“Oh, um.” David rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand. “He told me your parents had picked you up early.”

Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Course he did.”

“Are you okay?”

“I knew he was vermin, but I didn’t think he’d stoop that low. Guess I should’ve known better.” Jasper scooted his knees up and wrapped his free hand around them.

“He was trying to protect me, I think. He knew how close we were.”

“Did he?” Jasper snapped. His tone wasn’t vicious or mean, just demanding. He was looking David straight in the eyes now. He searched David’s face intently for any signs that he was lying. David glanced away, anxious.

“No, Jasp, not like…he knew you were my best friend. That’s what I meant.”

“Okay,” Jasper conceded, turning away again.

“Would it matter if he did?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want some scumbag knowing intimate things about me. I want to come out on my own terms. You may not have a problem with it, but I do.”

“Okay, it’s okay,” David said soothingly. He squeezed his friend’s hand in reassurance. “I just…didn’t realize it was that big a deal to you, that’s all.”

“The world has changed a lot since I’ve been gone. Things may be different now, but when we were young, it just wasn’t safe.”

“You’re right, the world has changed. But it’s still dangerous.”

Silence fell over them once more. They hadn’t talked about this subject ever. It was always in the back of their minds, and sometimes on the tips of their tongues. But they both had been too nervous to bring it up, worrying it might end their friendship if they acknowledged what was going on in their brains.

“The last thought I had,” Jasper said, “was ‘Well, at least no one can hurt me if Davey tells someone what I did.’”

David looked at his friend, sorrow in his eyes. Those words had broken his heart. “Jasper….”

“I was so afraid, Davey. I was so afraid you’d tell Campbell or Darla or Gregg. And then that we would be separated or I’d be kicked out of camp. That I’d get bullied. That you’d never talk to me again.”

“Jasper, I never would have done that. Any of that. I was…just as scared as you were.” David lowered his head, letting his gaze fixate on the ground. “I didn’t run because I was angry or grossed out or anything. I ran because I was afraid. You were making me confront things I’d been trying all summer to repress.”

Jasper chuckled lowly. “Well, it’s good to know you didn’t hate me.”

“Not at all.”

“Jasper, I have to ask,” David started after a beat of silence. “When you told Max and Neil and Nikki about what happened to you, did you…include that part?”

“No,” Jasper replied. “I figured they didn’t need to know that. And…I was afraid if I said it, it’d make you look guiltier. They already came to me assuming you had killed me or something,” he laughed. “I didn’t want to make them more suspicious by telling them that part.”

David nodded. “Yeah, they don’t need to know that anyway. They’re too young to think about that sorta stuff.”

“Really?” Jasper questioned, finally facing David again. “We thought about it at their age.”

“Yeah, I mean,” David stuttered, cheeks turning red once more. “Doesn’t mean it was a good idea. They’re better off not worrying about that stuff till they’re older.”

Jasper chuckled sarcastically. “Hate to break it to you, Davey, but I think they already caught the train.”

David whipped around and stared confused at his friend. “What are you talking about?”

Jasper laughed and reassuringly squeezed his friend’s hand. “Calm down, calm down. You just…should see the way they look at each other sometimes when they’re alone out here. The tall guy definitely looks at Max how I used to look at you when you weren’t paying attention.”

“Sorry, what—?”

“And Max ‘accidentally’ bumps into both of them too often to be coincidental. It’s funny to watch.”

“Is that…what we were like at their age?”

“God, I hope not!” Jasper cackled. “We would’ve looked so stupid!”

“Who says we didn’t?” David laughed, elbowing the ghost.

Once their fits of laughter subsided, Jasper’s face fell back to a serious expression.

“Davey, I don’t know what’s going on. I’ve never been able to feel things, physically, since I died. But I don’t faze through you. At all.”

David nodded as he ran his thumb over the back of Jasper’s hand. The size difference only became more evident during the motion. “Yeah, I thought that was strange.”

“I don’t know what’s happening. I thought seeing you again would bring me peace and make me pass on. But, it’s kinda doing the opposite.”

“What do you want to do, then?”

“I don’t know,” Jasper sighed. “I guess I’ll keep going as usual. Though, it’d be really nice if you came and visited sometimes.”

David smiled at his friend. “For sure, Jasp. I’ll come every week, at least.”

Jasper smiled back at him. “Well, I won’t notice the frequency. Time doesn’t really matter for me and I can’t keep track of it.”

“Want me to bring you a calendar? So you can keep up?”

Jasper grinned. He was about to turn down the offer, dismissing it as silly or unnecessary. But he stopped himself before he could. “Actually, that’d be nice,” he settled for instead.

David looked overhead and saw the moon was already beginning its descent from above them.

“I should probably get back,” he mumbled, not wanting to leave but also not underestimating the value of sleep.

“Yeah, you probably should.”

The duo walked back to David’s boat in silence, hands together the whole time. When they got to the beach, they exchanged one more awkward hug before saying goodnight. David got in the boat and was about to push off when Jasper’s voice interrupted him.

“Hey. If I were to…to do that again, would you run away this time?”

David smirked and turned around. “Yes, because you still have the body of a 10-year-old.”

“But I’m not _actually_ 10,” Jasper retorted, hands on his hips.

“No, but try explaining to the cops that you not _actually_ kissing a child, it’s just the 10-year-old ghost form of your childhood best friend.”

“Point taken,” the ghost grumbled, admitting defeat.

“Besides, it’s not like you’ve developed into an adult. You may have existed for the last 14 years, but you didn’t—“

“Okay, shut up, I get it! Go back to camp!”

David chuckled triumphantly to himself as he shoved the rickety row boat back into the water. “Goodnight, Jasper.”

“Goodnight, Davey.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I haven't fully decided if I'm going to write another chapter or not, but for now I'll say it's complete. Thanks for reading!


End file.
